Always
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Continuação de Feeling This. Após meses de namoro, o que Kagome faria se uma nova funcionária fosse contratada? O que ela faria se essa nova empregada desse descaradamente em cima de Sesshoumaru? Como Kagome lidaria com isso?


_**Always**_

By _Hikari Nakao_

Bem, aqui estou eu de novo. Novamente em uma sexta feira, novamente digitando no computador que nem uma louca e novamente faltando cinco minutos para acabar o meu expediente.

Vo te contar, a vida num é mole, não. Eu to de caso com o Sesshoumaru há três meses e até hoje ninguém percebeu, acredita? Deve ser resultado das aulas de teatro que ele me obrigou a freqüentar, mas não precisamos tocar nesse assunto.

Bem, a vida, apesar de difícil, tá boa. Tirando o fato da nova figura que foi transferida para a filial que eu trabalho...

Kagura, o nome da mocréia. Já deu pra sacar o tipo de pessoa que ela é só pelo nome, né? Não? Tudo bem, eu explico a situação.

Bem, ela chegou aqui há duas semanas atrás. DUAS SEMANAS de irritantes comentários, perfumes insuportáveis, roupas extravagantes... Acho que ela não sabe, mas a maioria dos meus amigos aqui do trabalho perguntou pra mim se o Sesshoumaru tinha contratado ela só por causa do corpo, se é que me entendem...

Desgraçada! Ela nem é tão bonita assim! Tá... Ela é linda, tenho que admitir. Cabelos pretos geralmente presos em um coque, olhos vermelhos e corpo igual ao meu...

EU TO MENTIIINDOOOO! Que droga! Ela tem um corpo muito mais bonito que o meu! Só pra constar, ela tem busto 49! Tudo bem que ela fala isso pra Deus e o mundo, se gabando, mas eu só tenho 44, então não posso falar nada... Mas eu não posso fazer nada se a mãe natureza não me permitiu ter um corpo super desenvolvido, não é? Mas a maldita fica tirando vantagem disso e fica me irritando a cada vez que ela, literalmente, esbarra comigo na empresa, salvo quando estou acompanhando o Sesshoumaru.

Eu suporto todas as situações humilhantes em que ela me coloca, suporto os comentários irritantes, inúteis e fúteis dela oito horas por dia, cinco dias por semana, mas tudo tem um limite...

E não é que a maldita conseguiu extrapolar?

Ela fica dando em cima do MEU Sesshoumaru toda hora! E se ele não fosse o chefe dela, aposto que ela não ficaria apenas dando em cima, ela se jogaria em cima dele, isso sim! E olha que ele é comprometido! É isso aí! Comigo! Sua mocréia ventosa de quinta categoria! Ele tá comigo, não contigo!

Mas ela não sabe disso...

Droga.

Ordens do Sesshoumaru. 'Kagome, não quero que as pessoas da empresa saibam do nosso relacionamento, entendeu? Controle-se' e blá, blá, blá. Ah! Vai catar coquinhos, vai! Aposto que ele disse isso só pra aproveitar as diretas da Kagura e eu não poder fazer nada pra impedir!

Aff... Eu já to ficando paranóica... Essa história ainda vai acabar comigo em um hospício. E a Kagura em uma cova, de preferência. E ainda por cima ela fica mentindo dizendo que sempre depois do expediente o _Sesshoumaru-sama_ (blergh) convida ela para levá-la até o seu apartamento ou para irem até o dele, sendo que ele só faz isso COMIGO! Mas que droga! Ela tá pedindo pra morrer!

Bom, acho que vou ter que deixar os meus pensamentos assassinos pra depois. Acabei quebrando uma tecla do teclado porque digitei forte demais... Como vou explicar isso para o Sesshoumaru? Ele vai me enforcar.

Olha! Já são seis horas! Hora de ir pra casa! Primeiro eu troco o meu teclado com o de algum azarado que vai levar a culpa... Pronto! Agora é só me arrumar rápido! O Sesshoumaru já deve sair da sala dele pra irmos e ele odeia atrasos e...

Tudo bem. Controle-se, Kagome. Não é nada demais o Sesshoumaru estar saindo da sala dele com a Kagura, muito menos ela estar praticamente abraçando ele. Não é nada.

Respira, inspira, respira, inspira...

Não está funcionando, mas pelo menos eu consegui sair de lá sem o Sesshoumaru me ver. É melhor eu ir pra casa antes que ele apareça, já que ele tem esse poder de aparecer quando as pessoas menos querem vê-lo e nos lugares mais inesperados.

- Higurashi.

Viu o que eu disse? Eu devo ter algum tipo de transmissor. Onde ele deve estar? Na minha pasta? Na minha roupa? Ah! Depois eu pergunto pra ele.

- Sesshoumar...

Tudo bem. Eu não devia ter virado de costas. Acabei topando com o Sesshoumaru e que mais? Sim, a peruazinha de esquina.

Eu supero. Um dia, talvez.

- Olha só se não é a Kagome-chan! Querida, o que está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

Nem preciso dizer quem falou isso, não? Eu ainda vou meter a mão na cara dessa lambisgóia. Ela tem mesmo muita cara de pau pra falar comigo como se tivéssemos intimidade. Queria ter intimidade o suficiente para mandá-la para aquele lugar, mas como sou educada... Bem, agora preciso falar algo, já que os dois estão me olhando. Idiotas.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagura-san. Que surpresa vê-los aqui. Pensei que iriam para o estacionamento.

- Ah, nós iríamos, querida, mas antes eu vim _convidar_ você para a minha festinha de aniversário nesse sábado, e o Sesshoumaru-sama fez o favor de me acompanhar, não é?

- Hn.

Felizmente o Sesshoumaru não parece muito feliz com a fala da Kagura nem de estar excessivamente perto dela. E esse tom venenoso quando ela me convidou me faz pensar que tem alguma surpresinha pra mim na festa. To achando que se eu for eu vou me ferrar.

- Ah! Claro. Sábado? Na sua casa? Oh, sem dúvidas estarei lá.

E quando falei isso, me virei e fui andando para casa. Eu posso até me ferrar, mas não vou perder sem ao menos ter tentado ganhar, ah não.

**oooooooooooooooo**

É isso aí. Onde foi parar toda aquela segurança de quando aceitou o convite da siliconada? Como você vai dar as caras no escritório segunda se não aparecer na maldita festa? Como eu vou sobreviver em uma festa feita pela vampira de vento? E o mais importante: _Com que roupa eu vou?_

É sério. Se eu não achar uma roupa decente no meu guarda-roupa eu não vou. Não vou e pronto! Posso estar parecendo uma fedelha mimada, mas eu não vou aparecer na festa da necessitada com o meu vestido azul tubinho enquanto ela vai com um que a Gisele Bündchen desfilou na passarela! É simplesmente humilhação demais!

Tudo bem. Acalme-se, Kagome. Você vai ter que improvisar. Que tal o vestido tubinho com uma camiseta rosa por cima? Argh! Que horror! Como tenho coragem de pensar nessas combinações? Se o vestido por si só é horrível, imagina combinado com outra roupa? Cruz credo!

Opa! Campainha! Quem será agora? Vo te contar, hoje ninguém tá colaborando! Primeiro foi um vendedor de vassouras, depois um de enciclopédias. Eu juro que se forem me vender escovão eu mato. Além de, mesmo que não fosse nenhum vendedor, estar me interrompendo em uma hora tão decisiva pra qualquer mulher.

Sim! Eu sou fútil! Me preocupo com um conjunto de roupas! Passo horas em frente ao guarda-roupas enrolada em uma toalha com o cabelo pingando pensando em qual conjunto fica melhor pra eu usar! Eu sou fútil!

Aff... Realmente... Crise existencial ninguém merece...

E a porcaria da campainha tocando de novo... Porcaria. É melhor eu ir logo e matar de uma vez o vendedor pra poder pensar em paz, já que nem isso eu consigo fazer sem que alguém me interrompa.

Olha só! Correio pra mim! Acho que hoje vai ser o apocalipse!

Não seria de todo mal... Aí eu não precisaria ir à festa e coisa e tal...

Bem, assinei o recibo e, depois de bater a porta na cara do bendito carteiro (fato que ele deveria estar agradecendo, considerando que eu estava com uma forte tendência em arrancar sua cabeça), voltei pro quarto toda boba! Uai, num é todo dia que eu recebo um pacote tão grande! O que será? O que será? Vamos abriiindo e...

U-A-U-!

Deus meu! A perfeição em formato de vestido! Caramba! Será que se eu correr dá pra eu alcançar aquele carteiro e dar um beijo nele?

Minha nossa! Tava olhando feito boba pra esse vestido e nem me toquei do bilhetinho. Oohh! Ti fofuchinhoo! Um cartãozinho da Betty Boop! Que coisinha mais meiga! Será um admirador secreto? Que legal! Eu tenho um admirador secreto! Lá lá lá lá lá láááá!

Acho que meus olhos devem estar do tamanho de pratos agora...

O cartão, o cartãozinho, o cartãozinho da Betty Boop veio do SESSHOUMARU!

É hoje que o apocalipse vem! Deus me acuda! O mundo realmente vai acabar! É o fim!

Bem, antes de fazer as preces finais antes do mundo acabar, vamos ler o cartão!

"_Higurashi,_

_Como você deve estar parada na frente do armário por mais de três horas sem conseguir escolher uma roupa, tendo crise existencial e outras coisas, resolvi eu mesmo escolher a sua roupa de hoje. Acho que o vestido vai apertar um pouco no busto, mas acho que dá para usar ao menos por hoje. _

_Será que já assassinou o carteiro? Se não tiver, boa garota. Se tiver, pelo menos limpe o sangue da entrada da sua casa, sim?_

_Você acha que me enganou quando disse que ia para a festa da Kagura numa boa? Com certeza estava pensando em não ir por causa da roupa e se achando uma fútil. Bem, você não é fútil e agora já tem uma roupa para ir, por isso, não quero saber de desculpas._

_Gostaria de ressaltar também, caso não esteja se matando de rir ou achando que o mundo vai acabar, que a papelaria onde comprei o cartão só tinha desse tipo. Esse foi o menos ridículo que consegui encontrar. Se comentar comigo na festa sobre isso você vai desejar que o mundo tivesse acabado na hora em que recebeu isso. _

_E não, eu não tenho nada com a Kagura. Por isso, não fique se matando de ciúmes, pois isso nos custou quatro teclados em uma semana._

_Não, eu não tenho nada com ela. A única que me interessa é você, por isso, não fique com ciúmes dos seios excessivamente grandes dela. Prefiro os seus. Até porque percebe-se nitidamente que ela tem silicone, e os seus são naturais._

_Não se atrase._

_Sesshoumaru"_

Não tenho palavras pra descrever meus pensamentos no momento. Voltem mais tarde que a linha já deve estar descongestionada.

Por onde começar?

Primeiro: Como _diabos_ ele me conhece tão bem? Mas que porcaria! Eu sou tão previsível assim? Quer dizer que eu sou apenas um peão nas mãos do rei Sesshoumaru? Já sei! Vou fazer algo imprevisível até pra ele! Vou com o vestido tubinho!

Não... É humilhação demais, além de que o vestido verde que ele me deu é muito mais bonito do que qualquer um que eu já tenha visto a Gisele usar...

Droga... Eu realmente sou previsível...

Segundo: Como ele sabia dos meus surtos de ciúmes? Eu disfarço muito bem!

Tá. Essa não enganou ninguém, mas mesmo assim ele deveria não comentar. É questão de educação!

Terceiro: Posso dizer em legítima defesa que não estava em pleno uso das minhas faculdades mentais (lê-se: pensando em como matar Kagura) quando acidentalmente quebrei os teclados. Que, aliás, foram cinco.

Quarto: Ele não é fofo? Ele prefere os meus seios aos da mocréia azeda! E disse que gosta também porque são naturais! Sesshoumaru fofo!

Quinto: Como ele conseguiu escrever tanto em um cartão tão pequeno?

E Sexto: Mauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahauahaua!

Só de pensar no Sesshoumaru indo até a papelaria da esquina e xingar Deus e o mundo por não conseguir um cartão normal me faz passar mal! É cômico demais! Muahauahauahauaha!

Ai meu Deus! Minha barriga tá doendo! Preciso respirar! Ar! Eu preciso de ar! Muhauaha! Não dá! Muahauaha! É cômico demais! Vo desmaiar! To sem fôlego!

Ai ai... Foi. Consegui parar de rir. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Meu Deus... Como o Sesshoumaru pode ser tão fofo? Me digam.

Cara, eu sou realmente a mulher mais sortuda do mundo! Tenho um Apolo gostoso e sarado como namorado (mesmo que seja um namoro escondido) que, além de todas as qualidades (como ser frio, etc... Eu adoro homens frios! Dá um ar tão sedutor! Ui!) é extremamente carinhoso! Do jeito dele, é claro. Acho que eu nunca vou ver ele me abraçando com um sorriso feliz no rosto e dizer que me ama...

Bom, namorar um cara frio tem suas desvantagens, afinal... Mas nada que me mate.

Agora, vamos nos produzir e deixar a líder de torcida de meia idade com a cara no chão! Huhauahaua! Me aguarde, Kagura. Apenas me aguarde!

**oooooooooooooooo**

Nossa... E não é que a imitação de Britney Spears sabe como dar uma festa? Que boate demais! Isso aqui tá bombando! Que demais! Mas claro que eu nunca vou admitir isso pra ninguém.

Peraí! A festa da gueixa num era na casa dela?

- Oh! Kagome-chan! Você realmente veio! Por um instante achei que você não viria!

Cínica desgraçada! Era isso que você queria, não era? Esperar eu faltar ao seu bendito aniversário pra depois ficar jogando na minha cara! Mas eu não vou deixar você sentir esse gosto! Não vou deixar você conhecer o gosto da vitória!

Bem, pelo menos não enquanto eu tiver o Sesshoumaru pra me salvar... Mas isso é um detalhe supérfluo no momento...

Aliás, onde ele tá, heim?

- Você sabe, Kagura querida, que eu não perderia a sua festa por nada! Você sabe o quanto eu te adoro!

Acho que dava pra ver as faíscas saindo dos nossos olhos, porque as pessoas que estavam perto da gente se afastaram rapidinho. Agora eu tenho certeza de que ela quer meu sangue... Mas não deu tempo da gente rolar no chão (o que foi realmente uma pena, apesar de ter a possibilidade do meu lindo vestido ficar danificado) porque um grupo de mulheres veio falar com a sangue suga de youkais e... Caramba! Elas são idênticas! Idênticas à sanguinária de vento! Meu Deus, é algum perfil padrão, é isso?

Bem, é melhor eu sair daqui enquanto ela tá distraída. Não quero sujar meu vestido com o sangue daquela mocréia.

_Ainda_.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tá, depois da conversa _amigável_ que eu tive com a Barbie morena, eu fiquei enrolando na festa por uns vinte minutos, passaram a mão descaradamente em mim umas cinqüenta vezes (que devo ressaltar que não foram só na bunda) e ainda não encontrei o maldito do Sesshoumaru! Foi ele que me deu essa porcaria de vestido e me obrigou a vir para essa festa e não tem nem a decência de aparecer? Por causa disso devo ter bebido umas oito latas de cerveja. Isso, considerando o fato da minha bexiga ser excessivamente pequena e do meu limite para álcool ser um pouco baixo demais, foi mais do que eu acho que posso suportar.

Bom, o fato de eu estar repentinamente vendo tudo dobrado também me ajudou a tomar essa decisão, mas quem se importa? Além disso, acho que o eixo da Terra está se deslocando, por que eu to sentindo que vou caiiiiir...

Oh! Eu não caí! Tá, não totalmente. Acho que to sentindo um braço na minha cintura, mas, eu não to sentindo nem a minha respiração, quanto mais um braço me segurando...

O-oh! Querem saber de uma coisa? A cobra na minha cintura é realmente um braço e está me puxando pra... Pra onde mesmo?

To vendo a luz no fim do túúúneeeell! Ou melhor, a saída do formigueiro produtor de suor e pessoas taradas que a sociedade formalmente chama de boate! Mas, bem, eu acho que olhei pra cima (já que parecia agora que o eixo da Terra nem mais existia) pra ver a cara do cara que estava me seqüestrando. Sabe-se lá se era um imitador de Jack, o Estripador ou o Maníaco do Parque... Se bem que não estávamos em um parque, mas uma boate é um lugar muito menos suspeito pra você matar uma pessoa que um parque. Ora, numa boate você pode muito bem fingir que está no maior amasso com uma pessoa, mas na verdade está matando ela a facadas, mas ninguém percebe nada porque você é muito mais forte que a vítima e está com a boca colada na dela. Com isso (o fato de você estar beijando a sua vítima, quero dizer), os gritos dela podem ser confundidos com gemidos um pouco mais altos, o que denunciaria que vocês estariam num nível um pouco mais elevado que um simples amasso. E depois de matar a coitada, você simplesmente sairia por entre aquela cambada de gente dançando e diria para o segurança que o fato de a sua blusa estar manchada de vermelho se deve a você ter derramado suco de groselha ou algo do tipo.

Claro que minha teoria falha no suco de groselha, mas foi o máximo que meus neurônios me permitiram raciocinar no momento.

Bom, voltando à vaca fria e, depois de estreitar muito os meus olhos para, inutilmente, parar de ver tudo dobrado, consegui reconhecer a cabeleira prateada que estava praticamente dentro dos meus olhos e eu não percebi.

E num é que é o Sesshoumaru?

- Sesshoumaru, seu idiota! Você me deixou plantada aqui por mais de uma hora! Você sabe o quanto é difícil ficar aturando essa festa com um monte de pessoas taradas e com esse vestido apertando os meus seios?

Bom, acho que ninguém vai se importar com o fato de eu estar naquela festa a menos de meia hora e o vestido não estar apertando nem um pouquinho. Mas com relação às pessoas taradas foi a mais pura verdade!

Além disso, eu estou tão bêbada que ele não deve ter entendido metade das coisas que eu disse. Também... Eu soluçava mais do que falava...

- Você bebeu demais para ter algum...

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAA!

Ai, meu Deus! Será que nem quando estou quase dopada e uma alma caridosa vem me ajudar essa praga larga do meu pé?

- O que foi, Kagura-san? Eu estou ocupado no momento, como você pode ver.

É isso aí! Ele ta cuidando de mim! Sai! Sai! Xô! Xô! Não atrapalha!

- Ora, se não é a Kagome-chan! Já ficou bêbada, foi, querida?

Opa! Eu posso estar vendo tudo dobrado, mas eu consigo ver perfeitamente esse sorriso cínico no rosto dela! Mas o que...

NÃO! Ai, não! Ela colocou alguma coisa nas minhas cervejas! E eu pensando que ela ainda não tinha agido! Tudo isso por ciúmes do vestido! Mocréia ciumenta!

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ela se recupera logo! Vem, vamos nos divertir! A música que estão tocando agora é a minha preferida!

Eu nem preciso de muitos neurônios em funcionamento pra descobrir o por quê de estarem tocando logo agora a sua música preferida... Mas daí a predizer sobre a minha capacidade de recuperação, é ousadia demais! Eu não consigo nem comer uma Halls, e meu irmão vive me obrigando a comer a preta, só pra o vovô, quando for fazer a sua periódica 'fuçação' nas coisas dele, não encontrar as benditas balas. O por quê dele não botar aquelas porcarias no bolso em vez de me dar é um mistério até hoje pra mim.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu não gosto de dançar e gostaria de ajuda-la.

Sesshoumaru é o meu herói! Meu super-homem! Ou melhor, meu super-youkai!

O-oh! Eu não estou gostando desse sorriso malicioso da Kagura! Aliás, eles estão conversando como se eu não estivesse aqui, né não?

- Então, já que o senhor vai embora mais cedo, eu quero meu presente de aniversário agora!

Filha duma p! E num é que a vagabunda fez mesmo o que vocês estão pensando?

Sim! Ela simplesmente pulou com tudo pra cima do Sesshoumaru, _me empurrou pro chão_, me fazendo cair de bunda e _beijou ele_.

Agora ela vai morrer! Mesmo que minhas pernas estejam dormentes e eu não consiga me levantar do chão, eu vou matá-la _de algum jeito_.

Felizmente, pra vadiazinha safada, a morte dela foi adiada quando o Sesshoumaru a empurrou, me pegou no colo e saiu comigo sem dizer nada.

Isso aí! _Sem dizer nada_! Quem diabos fica sem falar nada quando é beijado na frente da namorada!

Bom, aparentemente o Sesshoumaru.

Mas se ele acha que vai ficar assim, ele está muito enganado! Eu vou soltar os bichos! Vou fazer o maior escândalo que já fiz na vida! Vou matar aquela desgraçada! E...

Droga... To com sono...

**oooooooooooooooo**

Ai! Que dor de cabeça desgraçada! O que que aconteceu pra eu ficar assim? Droga, eu não to raciocinando direito. Tá. Vamos com calma, senão a situação vai piorar. Primeiro, é melhor eu tentar acordar decentemente...

Cara, é impossível acordar decentemente com essa maldita dor de cabeça!

- Ai...

- Vejo que acordou.

Opa! Ai, meu Deus! Não me diga que é... Sim, é o Sesshoumaru! Mas o que ele ta fazendo na minha casa?

Opa! Peraí! To me lembrando! Ele me chifrou! Maldito seja! Aaahh! Eu vou matar geral!

- Já se irritou? Então pelo visto se lembrou, não?

Cara de pau! Cínico! Desgraçado! Descarado! Você também não consegue controlar seu hormônios, não é mesmo? Seu adolescente de meia idade!

- Olha aqui, se você acha que falar com calma vai me acalmar, saiba que está tendo o efeito contrário!

- Eu sei.

Sabe?

- Prefiro você irritada. Você faz mais loucuras que o normal na cama.

E ele falou isso no meu ouvido! Ahh! Não cora, Kagome! Não cora! Não cora! Droga! Corei!

- Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru! Acha que vai sair levando a melhor, nessa? Eu podia estar parecendo uma altista naquela hora, mas ainda tinha noção das coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor!

Depois disso ele suspira! SUSPIRA! Eu é que deveria estar suspirando, antes de dar uma bofetada na cara dele!

- Kagome, você entendeu tudo errado.

Ah! Vem com essa pra cima de mim? Isso até parece mantra de homem que é pego em flagrante pela namorada! Mas vamos lá! Vamos ouvir o que ele tem pra me dizer antes de acabar com ele! Pelo menos ele não vai poder dizer que eu não deixei ele falar!

- Primeiro de tudo: a Kagura é minha prima.

'_O número chamado está fora da área de cobertura ou desligado. Por favor, tente mais tarde'_

Meu Deus.

Kagura

É

Prima

Do

Sesshoumaru.

MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAHUAHAUAHAAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHUAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUA!

- HUAIAHIAUHIAHAIUHAIHAAHAIHAIHAUHAIAUHAIHUAIUA!

Cara! Isso é demais! Eu já falei pra quando me dissessem coisas como essa, pra deixarem eu me preparar psicologicamente! Ai, meu Deus! Kagura é prima do Sesshoumaru! É por isso que ele não ficava dando foras nela e agüentava o grude dela todo dia! Ai! To sem ar! Preciso respiraaaaar!

- Kagome, acho melhor parar de rir.

Uia! Que tom de aviso é esse na voz dele? Hauhauhauha! Olha só! Ele tá sem jeito! Que gracinha! Dá pra ver claramente que ele não gosta desse fato! Mas acho melhor pensar nisso depois. Ele tá me olhando com raiva porque não paro de rir.

Também, ele quer o que? Estamos falando da perfil de Mariah Carey!

- Tá... Hihi.. Tudo bem... Huhu... Parei de rir... Uhauhauahua... Pronto...

Tudo bem, tive quase que me matar pra prender o riso, mas pelo menos funcionou.

- Então, posso continuar?

- À vontade.

- Meu tio me mandou, além de ficar vigiando a Kagura, empregá-la, mas ele não sabe que, além de não fazer nada pela empresa, ela ainda tem uma obsessão fanática por mim.

Como se eu não tivesse percebido...

- Mas, mesmo que eu queira mandar ela para o quinto dos infernos, eu não posso, já que fiz o maldito erro de dizer para o velho que cuidaria dela.

Quinto dos infernos? Nossa, ele é tão gentil...

- Então, pra resumir a história, você tá bancando a babá da Barbie siliconizada porque prometeu pro seu tio. Pensou que ela se comportaria na empresa e ajudaria pelo menos um pouco para honrar um diploma que ela deve ter, mas não fez nada disso. Agora, além de estar sendo um peso no trabalho e irritando os funcionários, ela ainda vive agarrada com você e dando as maiores diretas possíveis.

Vejam só. Se eu deixasse ele falar, ele ia fazer um texto. Então, como eu já entendi toda a história, achei melhor resumir. Até porque eu quero fazer papel de garota difícil, né? Vamos ver até onde ele vai.

- Sim. Exatamente.

Realmente, minhas aulas de teatro estão fazendo efeito. Minha cara de indignada foi ótima! Mereço um prêmio! Ora, é a primeira vez que eu uso meus dotes artísticos com o Sesshoumaru e ele acredita!

- Você acha realmente que eu vou acreditar nisso?

Ooohh! A carinha que ele fez agora quase me fez por o plano todo a baixo. Mesmo que sua expressão não tenha mudado nada daquela habitual (ou seja: séria) deu pra perceber que os olhos dele mostraram o quanto ele ficou decepcionado.

- Acha mesmo que estou mentindo?

O-oh! Ele tá se aproximando! Sentou de joelhos na cama! Tá engatinhando! Ai, meu Deus! Eu vou ter um enfarte! Ele tá muito gostoso!

- Claro! Quem em santa consciência iria concordar e aceitar o que você disse! É surreal demais! Sem contar que é um pretexto perfeito pra aproveitar as cantadas dela em público, coisa que a própria _namorada_ não pode fazer!

Ai, meu santo! Ele tá em cima de mim! Imagina! Eu deitada com o Sesshoumaru em cima de mim! Os cabelos caindo e... Não divaga, Kagome! Não divaga! Recupere sua concentração!

- Sai de cima de mim, Sesshoumaru!

- E se eu não sair?

- Eu to mandando!

- Desde quando você manda em mim?

- Desde quando você tá na minha casa! Vai embora!

- E por que eu iria embora?

- Porque não temos mais nada! Nós terminamos!

Opa! Ele parou! Tá me olhando com uma cara incrédula! Acho que fui longe demais... Mas eu tenho motivos sim! Ele sabia que eu estava me mordendo de tanto ciúmes e não fez nada! Além disso, mesmo sendo prima, ele deixou aquela quimera (acho que é uma junção de Barbie com um corvo, não?) beijá-lo e não deu nem um pio! Nem um 'Sai fora'! Nunca me senti tão humilhada!

Mas, bem, aparentemente ele não se lembrava desses fatos.

- O que você disse?

- O que você ouviu, Sesshoumaru! Eu não agüento mais! Você sabia que eu tentava de todas as maneiras aturar aquela mulherzinha barata! Você sabia que eu ficava morta de ciúmes vendo vocês dois juntos e você sabia que eu estava lá quando ela te beijou e você não disse nada! Por Deus, você estava me segurando e ela me jogou no chão! Você não fez nada! O quer que eu pense disso?

Ele só ficou me olhando sentado na minha frente o tempo todo. Eu sei que sou bonita, mas agora que não temos nada, se quer ver meu rostinho bonito vai ter que pagar!

- Me perdoe.

Quê?

- Hã?

- De fato eu sabia de tudo isso, mas eu não sabia como você estava se sentindo. Digo, não sabia que estava sofrendo tanto.

Ah! Vem com essa agora! E num era eu a previsível da relação? Tá na cara que ele nunca tentou salvar um relacionamento! Só acabava com eles!

- Dá um tempo, Sesshoumaru! Vai enganar a sua mãe com isso, vai! Porque acho que só ela pra cair nessa sua conversa idiota e ooooooi!

Dá pra acreditar que ele segurou no meu pulso e me jogou com tudo na cama? Agora eu to deitada de novo e com ele em cima de mim na mesma posição de antes. A única diferença é que ele está com o rosto bem mais perto do meu. _Perigosamente_ perto.

- É verdade, Kagome. Você deve ter pelo menos uma noção de que eu nunca corri atrás de nenhuma mulher, por isso é meio difícil escolher as palavras pra usar com alguém, principalmente alguém tão complicada quanto você.

Ainda me ofende!

- Vai encher o saco da mãe, Sesshoumaru! Sai de cima de mim! Não quero ver a sua cara nem pintada de ouro! Além de tudo ainda é um grosso! Eu te odeio!

Bem, acho que ele não gostou muito da minha última fala, considerando o fato que depois que eu disse aquilo ele me beijou com tanta força que chegou a doer.

- Me larga, Sesshoumaru! Tá machucando!

Funcionou porque eu o vi aliviar um pouco a pressão nos meus pulsos, que ele tinha segurado quando me beijou, e que agora deveriam estar roxos. Eu não to entendendo a expressão do Sesshoumaru... O que será que ele tá pensando?

- Retire o que disse.

De tantas coisas que ele podia ter dito... Tipo, 'Perdoe-me', 'Eu nunca mais me aproximo da mocréia', 'Eu só tenho olhos pra você', e a minha preferida, 'Eu te amo', ele tinha que ter falado isso?

- O que foi agora? Peraí! Será que antes de falar alguma coisa, daria pra você me soltar?

- Retire o que disse.

Mas que saco! Ele parece até um CD arranhado! Que coisa irritante! Afinal, o que ele quer que eu retire, heim?

- Retirar o que?

- Disse que me odeia. Retire o que disse.

Droga, agora parece que está sob a influência de um DJ. Sabe quando você quer ouvir aquela música que você não ouve a um tempão, só lembra da letra do refrão e, quando o refrão começa o maldito DJ repete umas cinco vezes só a primeira frase, pra depois continuar a tocar só mais um pouco e fazer a mesma coisa umas outras dez vezes? Sim. É irritante assim.

- Eu não vou retirar! Porque é isso o que eu estou sentindo por você agora! Ódio! Você simplesmente pinta e borda comigo e depois simplesmente ignora os meus sentimentos, que por acaso são bem explícitos no seu ponto de vista! Vá se ferrar!

- Não. Eles não são tão explícitos como você afirma.

- Me deixa em paz! Eu quero você bem longe de mim! Uns quinhentos metros, de preferência!

- Quer fazer o favor de calar a maldita boca, Kagome!

Olha só! Não é que ele se estressou? Mas a única que tem o direito do ficar estressada aqui sou eu! Então pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

- Cale você a boca! E depois de fazer isso, sai da minha casa! Já disse que quero você bem longe de mim!

Hum, parece que ele está tentando se controlar. Suspirou umas duas vezes, o que devo dizer ser um número grande falando do Sesshoumaru, e olhou pra mim mais controlado. Mas mesmo que você consiga tomar o controle da situação de novo, Sesshoumaru, eu não volto atrás na minha decisão!

- Kagome, quando vai ser o maldito dia que vai entender que eu amo você?

Bem, a declaração não foi exatamente como eu esperava, mas se tratando do Sesshoumaru, eu devia saber que ele faria algo do tip...

Meu Deus...

Ele disse que me ama...

Ele disse que me ama.

Ele disse que me ama!

ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA!

ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA!

EU OUVI!

ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA!

Controle-se, Kagome! Não mostra pra ele que você ficou toda boba! Você tem que ter fibra! Lembre-se dos princípios de toda mulher! Mantenha-se forte!

Bom, fica difícil a gente manter o controle quando um Deus como o Sesshoumaru agarra a gente e fala com uma voz rouca no nosso ouvido...

- Não tente me enganar. Eu sei que ficou toda boba.

Droga! E ele ainda diz que não entende como me sinto? E porque diabos ele tem que morder a minha orelha? Ele por acaso tem noção do quanto eu gosto disso?

Claro que tem. É por isso mesmo que ele faz.

Droga! Mantenha-se forte, Kagome! Repita o mantra do momento: Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru!

- Vamos, Kagome. Diga que também me ama.

Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru!

- Não resista. Sei que quer dizer tanto quanto eu quero escutar.

Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru! Kagura e Sesshoumaru!

- Eu não gosto da Kagura. Eu gosto de você. Eu não dou a mínima para ela. Mas se isso te irrita tanto, nós podemos bolar alguma coisa pra ela na segunda e depois eu posso demiti-la, alegando ao meu tio que foi por justa causa.

Eu não queria. Eu juro que eu não queria ser assim tão fraca com o Sesshoumaru. Mas simplesmente não dá. Quem em santa consciência recusaria o _Sesshoumaru_ (não preciso falar mais nada. Ele é ele) por cima de você, te abraçando pela cintura e mordendo o seu pescoço? É simplesmente tentação demais!

A Kagura que morda a língua e morra!

- Você é um idiota, Sesshoumaru...

Acho que ele percebeu que eu cedi, porque ele abriu um sorriso. UM SORRISO! O Sesshoumaru! Ai, que lindo! Eu sou mesmo importante pra ele! Daqui a pouco eu vou derreter...

Meu Deus... Eu to melosa demais pro meu gosto! Vamos pra ação! É isso aí!

- Mas eu gostei da idéia da surpresinha pra aquela protótipo perfeito para Ken.

- Protótipo para quem?

Eu deveria imaginar que ele nunca brincou de Barbie quando era criança. E antes de qualquer coisa, eu brincava com muitos garotos de Barbie sim, tá? Eu era, geralmente, a Ariel, de 'A Pequena Sereia' e o garoto era aquele príncipe, que eu esqueci o nome, na pele do Ken (já que na época ainda não tinham feito o príncipe, a gente tinha que se virar usando o Ken). Bom, vocês têm que perceber que desde aquela época eu tinha aversão à Barbie. Na verdade sempre preferi bichos de pelúcia.

- Esquece.

- Hn. Bem, mas que tal se eu marcasse uma pequena reunião particular com minha prima, mas, depois de deixá-la alguns minutos esperando, então entrasse junto com todos os funcionários do andar?

Abri a boca, besta. Cara, e num é que o Sesshoumaru usa o poder dele para o mal, também?

- Está sugerindo pra dizer pra ela que vocês vão ter uma reunião er... Digamos, agitada, e quando chegar lá, a Kagura, do jeito que é já vai estar pronta para o 'vamos ver' e...

- Vai dar de cara com a equipe toda. Aí eu vou dizer o meu tio que eu simplesmente não podia mais mantê-la na empresa. E não se preocupe, com os contatos que o pai dela tem, ela vai arranjar um emprego bem rápido. Não que ela precisasse, com a quantidade de dinheiro que ela herdou da avó.

Nossa, a Kagura é tão rica assim? Que sortuda. Agora sei como ela pode ir ao shopping três vezes por semana (sem brincadeira. Ela tem dia e hora marcados pra ir ao shopping. Quem é ela, afinal?) e sair de lá carregando as compras com a ajuda de dois seguranças do lugar. É sério. Eu já vi.

- Então, vai retirar o que disse?

- O que?

Eu sinceramente estou com o período de memória hoje próximo ao de um peixinho dourado, ou seja, três segundos. Não to conseguindo me lembrar de nada, sem brincadeira. Acho que as cervejas estão entrando em ação dentro da minha cabeça... Que doooor... Além disso, o Sesshoumaru ta falando alguma coisa. Mas a única coisa que eu estou conseguindo raciocinar agora (se é que isso pode ser chamado de raciocínio) é que a minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Kagome, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

Sinceramente, não. Mas se eu disser isso, eu vou quebrar magia do momento, se é que me entendem, com esse fato de ele ter se declarado e tal.

Mas se bem que, com essa ressaca, eu não consigo ver magia nenhuma agora.

- Ai...

- Ah, certo. Entendi. Esqueci que você está de ressaca.

Como ele pode ter se esquecido disso? Eu desmaiei no colo dele! Ai! Não se exalte, Kagome. Mas, é sério, eu fui derrubada no chão, carregada por ele e desmaiei antes de chegar no carro! E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não se lembra? Ai! Também não posso me irritar. Droga.

- Kagome, tome isso.

E num é que ele vem todo preparado? Quem podia adivinhar que o Sesshoumaru anda com remédios pra ressaca no casaco dele?

- Sabia que você ia se embebedar por causa da minha demora.

Canalha. Só tenho isso a dizer.

- Então você teve mesmo coragem de deixar sua namorada sozinha no meio daquele bando de tarados?

Ele deu de ombros! Como se não fosse nada de mais! Ah! Eu vou matá-lo!

- Bom, são amigos da Kagura. O que você esperava?

Bem, vendo por esse lado, até que é verdade. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele não ligar por terem passado a mão em mim.

- Onde foi?

Cara, ele realmente precisa parar com essas perguntas repentinas. Primeiro porque eu to de ressaca, e segundo porque ele faz o raciocínio todo na cabeça, e a pergunta que faz todo sentido pra ele, não faz nenhum pra mim, ainda mais quando minha cabeça está quase estourando.

- Sobre o que você está falando, Sesshoumaru?

- Você realmente não está bem. Estou falando do lugar onde passaram a mão.

É óbvio que eu não estou bem. Como ele queria que eu estivesse depois de ser vítima de um truque sujo da Kagura, aliás? Bom, em perfeitas condições é que não poderia estar, como todos estão comprovando. Além do mais, como ele quer que eu saiba onde passaram a mão? Eu estava bêbada quando eles aproveitaram. Mas o que eu posso afirmar, é que não foi só na minha bunda que eles pegaram e não foi só homem que fez isso, não.

Mas como dizer isso ao Sesshoumaru?

- Fale logo, Kagome. Nem adianta pensa em uma forma de me enrolar. Não vai funcionar.

Como se, mesmo de ressaca, eu não tivesse plena consciência disso. Só estava querendo achar uma forma que não leve ele a procurar a lista de convidados da festa e matar um por um, só pra garantir que todos os que passaram a mão em mim estejam no inferno.

- Só estou tentando achar uma forma de dizer que mais de cinqüenta pessoas passaram a mão em lugares que eu nem sabia que tinha no meu corpo e que não foram apenas homens que fizeram isso.

Opa. É sério, eu tenho que aprender a controlar a minha língua. Talvez eu não esteja me empenhando o suficiente nas aulas de teatro. É, deve ser isso.

Mas agora não adiantar chorar pelo leite derramado. É isso aí. Eu realmente disse aquilo pro Sesshoumaru. Agora, além de ele ter ficado duro que nem uma pedra, ele ta me olhando como se eu fosse a figurante principal do filme E.T. (ou seja, o ser que veio em um óvni e que tem a ponta do dedo que cura). E agora? Ele realmente vai quere a lista de convidados? Será que vou ser acusada por terrorismo? Ai, meu Deus!

- Onde foi?

Quantas vezes ele me fez essa pergunta hoje? E quantas vezes eu entendi sobre o que ela estava perguntando? Meu Deus, preciso ter um sério conversa com o Sesshoumaru sobre conversas iniciadas pela metade. Sabe, quando você começa um assunto sendo que você já está com ele na sua cabeça, mas a pessoa que você está falando não tem, obviamente, a mínima idéia de que assunto é esse e não entende bulhufas. Bem, é o meu caso no momento.

- Onde foi o que?

Ui! Que que é isso minha gente! Pe... Peraí! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Ai! Não! Ele não pode me tocar aí! Nem aí! E muito menos aí! Ai, meu pai! Acho que vou ter um colapso! Quando eu disse que me tocaram em lugares que eu nem sabia que existia, eu estava _brincando_. Não estava falando sério. Era só um jeito de falar. Qualquer retardado entenderia isso.

Mas, no momento, eu estou descobrindo que _realmente_ tinha lugares no meu corpo que eu não conhecia. Só o Sesshoumaru mesmo pra me mostrar isso.

- Ai! Pára com isso, Sesshoumaru! Eu estou de ressaca!

Duvido que ele tenha levado a sério o que acabei de dizer. Levando em conta que nem eu acreditei. Além disso, eu nem me lembrava que estava de ressaca. Isso não tem a mínima importância no momento. Mas, se nós fizermos o que o Sesshoumaru quer, com certeza eu vou sentir os efeitos colaterais da bebida mais tarde, e em dobro. E, se antes eu estava um caco, imagina o dobro disso...

- O remédio que eu te dei é muito bom.

Tá. Então é por isso que a minha cabeça diminuiu de tamanho e não está mais prestes a explodir? Valeu, Sesshoumaru. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não considere você um safado por ter toda a situação calculada. E que situação!

- Eu quero saber onde foi que eles tocaram em você.

Ah! Com certeza você já tocou em todos os lugares e ainda em outro mais! Nem precisa se preocupar com isso! Meu Deus, Sesshoumaru! Você está me saindo um tarado de marca maior! Tudo isso porque a gente não faz a mais de uma semana? Tá carente, heim, filho?

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Há quanto tempo eu não vejo esse sorriso cínico no Sesshoumaru? Aí tem coisa!

- É claro que eu me preocupo. Como posso saber onde sujaram o vestido que te dei?

Safado! Me responder isso numa hora dessas! Você não está carente nem a pau! Mas, vendo agora, eu não estou com o vestido! O Sesshoumaru abusou de mim enquanto eu estava desmaiada!

- Acha mesmo que eu ia pôr você na cama com o vestido? Para depois você tentar me matar por ter amassado ele e eu não ter feito nada? E eu não abusei de você. Só achei que não fosse nada de mais trocar a sua roupa. Eu já vi tudo que tem aí.

Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora! Não cora!

Maldição! Por que eu sempre coro?

Além do mais, eu sou uma mulher muito tímida e recatada. Não gosto que me vejam nua. Mesmo que a pessoa já tenha me visto muito mais vezes que me próprio pai (quando eu era criancinha, é claro. O que pensaram que fosse?)

Ah! Eu to envergonhada, Sesshoumaru! Não tá vendo que agora é uma péssima hora pra falar alguma coisa no meu ouvido?

- E, devo dizer que prefiro você sem roupas do que com.

Acho que minha cara daria pra fritar um ovo agora. Ou talvez ferver água...

Mas, eu devo dizer a mesma coisa. Sério, eu adoro a barriga de tanquinho dele! É isso aí! Barriga de tanquinho! Ele tem o corpo todo definido! Ele realmente é um Deus! E gosto ainda mais quando ele fica em cima de mim, como agora.

Opa! Eu conheço esse olhar! Esse olhar é de... É de...

- Mas, no momento, acho que palavras não são necessárias.

É isso aí. Ele _quer_.

Bom, devo dizer que, tanto no desejo quando nas palavras, concordo plenamente com ele.

**oooooooooooooooo**

_Sato Kagura_

_Representante de funcionários, T-Z_

_Recursos Humanos_

_Cara sra. Sato_

_Durante todo o período em que trabalhou nesta empresa, vários protestos sobre a sua pessoa começaram a perturbar seriamente o presidente desta empresa, sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. _

_Para tentarmos resolver este problema, uma reunião foi realizada com os seus supervisores uma semana atrás, como acho que não saiba. Porém, a conclusão que chegamos não foi satisfatória, pois os comentários variavam apenas em "Ela é uma exibida", "Ela é uma piranha de marca maior", "Ela é um saco", "Tenho que usar óculos escuros e máscara de gás só pra chegar perto dela, não que eu queira ficar perto dela" e o mais usado "Eu detesto ela" e os comentários não saiam disso, já que os presentes na reunião estavam mais dispostos a falarem mal da sra. do que realmente discutir sua situação na empresa. Por isso, prolongamos o seu período de teste a fim de lhe darmos mais uma chance, como foi o pedido do sr. Presidente. _

_Porém é inadmissível a sua presença na empresa após a sra. ter ficado nua, fato que, posso afirmar, toda a empresa já sabe, na sala de reuniões n° 3, sala esta que iria ser usada para discutir novamente a sua permanência na empresa._

_Além de, durante toda a sua estadia nesta empresa, a sra. ter ficado importunando os funcionários trabalhadores que aqui estão empregados, depois desse último acontecimento, estamos lhe enviando a conta do hospital pois, como deve saber, metade de nossos funcionários, após vê-la sem nem ao menos as suas roupas íntimas, tiveram hemorragia nasal e foram hospitalizados. A empresa não irá se responsabilizar sobre este incidente, e a responsabilidade cairá toda sobre você._

_Portanto, a reunião foi suspensa e sua demissão foi tomada de imediato pelo próprio presidente, que também estava presente quando o fato ocorreu._

_Recomendamos à sra. que retire de sua mesa todos os seus pertences até meio-dia. Se por acaso a sra. não for conseguir até este horário, informe à recepção que seus pertences serão guardados e devolvidos em segurança. Caso não informe, seus pertences serão, após o meio-dia, todos jogados no lixo. Ou até, como foi sugerido pela grande maioria, serem utilizado para fazerem macumba._

_Informamos também que, após o horário referido acima, a sra. será impedida de entrar novamente nesta empresa._

_Agradecemos pela compreensão._

_Higurashi Kagome_

_Assistente sênior_

_Recursos Humanos_

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sério, eu nunca tive tanto gosto de escrever alguma coisa na minha vida inteira. Nem quando eu fui designada na quinta série a escrever a peça que íamos representar.

Ah! É mesmo! Eu ia esquecendo! Ainda bem que lembrei a tempo! Eu não poderia deixar a Kagura ir sem que ela soubesse o quanto sinto muito pela sua demissão.

**oooooooooooooooo**

_Obs:_

_Se ferrou, sua ladra de namorados de quinta categoria!_

**oooooooooooooooo**

Agora me sinto bem melhor!

- Kagome, vamos logo.

- To indo, to indo! Não me apressa! Foi você quem pediu pra eu fazer a carta de demissão, então não reclama!

- Eu não pedi, foi você que quase se ajoelhou no chão me implorando pra escrever.

Bom, isso é um fato supérfluo.

- Aliás, pode retirar da carta de demissão a sua observação pessoal.

Ah! Ele não pode tirar assim a minha alegria!

- Não faz isso! Deixa como está!

- Retire logo e vamos embora.

Ah! Chato! Estraga prazeres! Que saco!

Huhuhuhu! Acho que não vai fazer diferença se eu só fingir que vou apagar, não? Huhuhuhu! É simplesmente ótimo pra minha auto-estima que eu esfregue na cara dela que ela está demitida e que fui _eu_ quem escrevi a carta de demissão dela.

Ai, ai. Acho que vou imprimir e colocar em um quadro pra prender na parede do meu quarto.

É isso aí! Vou fazer exatamente isso!

- Kagome.

Bom, acho melhor deixar pra amanhã. Ainda tenho que buscar as fotos do flagra mesmo... Aí eu emolduro tudo junto! Idéia simplesmente perfeita!

- Então vamos logo, Sesshoumaru, seu chato.

- Cale a boca.

Ele é tão espirituoso, não?

Mas, no momento eu vou ficar quieta, já que estou feliz demais para o mau humor desse chato conseguir me afetar.

Além disso, eu tenho que manter esse humor até conseguir convencer o Sesshoumaru a assumir o nosso namoro pro pessoal da empresa. Vai ser tão divertido ver a cara de contrariado dele quando eu contar pra todo mundo! Consigo até imaginar a cena!

Mas uma coisa de cada vez, eu ainda estou acabada por causa da reconciliação de ontem (se é que vocês me entendem) e ainda tenho que arrumar forças pra hoje...

Haja fôlego...

* * *

_**Oi pessoaaas! Há quanto tempo, não é?**_

_**Bem, é verdade que eu postei há um pouco mais de uma semana, mas aquela foi feita tão depressa que nem deu pra curtir.**_

**_Bom, como vocês perceberam, essa é uma continuação da antiiiiga Feeling This, fic que fez com que muitas pessoas literalmente voassem pra cima de mim me ameaçando pra ter uma continuação. Bom, espero que tenha sido como vocês gostariam que fosse. Além disso, eu achei que esse final foi o menos tosco que consegui arranjar, por favor, não me matem._**

_**Dessa vez, achei que a música Always, também do Blink 182, era a cara dessa fic. Ia colocar She Will Be Loved, do Maroon 5, mas preferi botar uma da mesma banda n.n**_

**_Mas, aproveitando que eu to aqui, eu gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que comentaram na Feeling This:_**

**Natsumi Takashi**

**Lulu**

**Neiva**

**Mc-chan**

**Dama 9**

**Karol Himura**

**CaHh Kinomoto**

**Nemo Letting Go**

**D'Daslee**

**Domenique**

**Mitsuki Nakao**

**Giozinhah**

**Chelle Vitoriano**

**Deusa do Anime**

**Raissa Alfaia**

**Suh-Chan**

**Tamires**

**Clover Garvin**

**Mitzrael Girl**

**Lori Nakamura**

**Mali-san**

**SraTaisho**

**TaiNatsu**

**Deusa do anime**

**Marina**

**Mih chan**

**Mitsune S. Black Higurashi**

_**(Hikari fazendo reverência) Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Você não tem noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz quando vi a quantidade de reviews que tinha.. Eu quase chorei, sem brincadeira... Muito obrigada mesmo! Foi por causa de vocês que eu decidi fazer a continuação. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem!**_

_**Muito obrigada por tudo!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_

_**Bjoooos**_

_**Hikari Nakao**_


End file.
